Unexpected Revelation
by Tomoo
Summary: Seluruh Anggota Kiseki No Sedai diminta berkumpul oleh Akashi karena ada pemberitahuan penting . Tanpa disangka pemberitahuan tersebut adalah berita yang amat tidak sangka akan mereka dengar dari seorang Akashi Seijuuro!


Warning: M x M

Genre: Romance, Fluff

Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

.

* * *

**Unexpected Revelation**

* * *

.

.

Beep…beep…beep…

Pemuda berambut biru langit itu terbangun saat mendengat bunyi tanda pesan masuk di cellphone miliknya. Setelah beberapa saat menggerakan tangannya untuk meraba di mana letak ponselnya ia akhirnya menemukannya di balik bantalnya. Ia-pun mengangkat kepalanya dan mengucek matanya, melawan rasa kantuk yang belum sepenuhnya hilang. Ia menoleh kearah tempat kosong di sebelah tempatnya tidur.

_Sepertinya Kagami-kun sedang memasak sarapan…_pikirnya dan disaat bersamaan aroma sedap tercium dari arah dapur membuktikan bahwa dugaannya benar.

Setelah beberapa saat ia akhirnya memfokuskan pandangannya pada ponselnya. Matanya membelalak saat melihat isi pesan yang diterimanya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan lebih rinci kenapa Akashi memintamu untuk datang ke Maji Burger?" Tanya Kagami dengan nada serius. Saat ini Kagami dan Kuroko sedang dalam perjalanan menuju tempat tujuan tersebut. Mengingat yang meminta bertemu adalah Akashi Seijuuro sang mantan kapten Kiseki No Sedai dan saat ini kapten dari sekolah dengan tim basket terkuat di Jepang dengan tiga uncrowned king di sisinya. Jelas Kagami lebih waspada dari biasanya.

"Entahlah, dia hanya meminta bertemu, tidak ada penjelasan lebih." Jawab sang bayangan dengan wajah dan nada datar, tampak sama sekali tidak gundah tidak mengetahui alasan permintaan tidak terduga dari Akashi. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang ingin dibicarakannya, tapi aku yakin ini hal penting yang berhubungan dengan pertandingan selanjutnya." Entah apapun itu, Akashi bukan tipe orang yang akan meminta bertemu untuk masalah sepele.

"Sudah kuduga sih, tapi apa menurutmu tidak aneh, dia mendadak ingin membicarakan hal seperti itu di hari libur begini?"

"Apa boleh buat, karena yang meminta adalah Akashi-kun dan aku tidak punya alasan menolak." Ujar Kuroko sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Tapi, tetap saja! Aku tidak peduli dia menganggap dirinya apa, dia tidak bisa seenaknya memerintah orang untuk memenuhi permintaannya!" Dengus Kagami dengan kesal. Dia tidak dapat memahami sifat otorier dan keabsolutan seorang Akashi Seijuuro.

"Lalu kenapa Kagami-kun memutuskan untuk datang menemaniku?" Tanya Kuroko dengan nada sedatar biasanya namun ada sedikit ekspresi penasaran di wajahnya saat ia menanyakan pertanyaan tersebut.

"Bukannya aku menemanimu! Aku lapar dan tiba-tiba ingin makan burger!" Ujar Kagami dengan sedikit ketus, sementara rona merah muncul di pipinya dan Ia mempercepat langkahnya.

Sebenarnya semenjak mereka mulai berpacaran, mereka hampir tidak punya waktu berduaan saja dikarenakan latihan tim Seirin yang intensif dan sebagian besar waktu lowong mereka digunakan untuk berlatih basket. Kagami dan Kuroko benar-benar serius ingin mewujudkan impian mereka sebagai pemain basket terkuat di Jepang.

Hari ini adalah salah satu hari libur yang jarang bisa mereka dapatkan dan Kagami berencana untuk menghabiskan waktu tersebut sepenuhnya bersama Kuroko saja. Namun pesan yang diterima Kuroko dari Akashi pagi itu mengacaukan semua rencananya yang disusunnya sejak seminggu lalu.

Kagami menarik nafas panjang. Jelas saja Ia kecewa.

Sebagai bayangannya dan orang terdekatnya saat ini tentu saja Kuroko memahami situasi Kagami. Pria kekar berambut merah itu mengkhawatirkannya karena itu ia memutuskan untuk menemaninya, selain itu sebenarnya Kagami tidak memiliki alasan jelas untuk datang ke Maji Burger karena dia sudah menghabiskan sarapan dengan porsi besar tadi pagi.

Seulas senyum kecil muncul diwajah pemuda berambut biru muda tersebut seraya ia berjalan mendekati Kagami dan menyamakan langkahnya dengan sang cahaya.

"Terima kasih, Kagami-kun." Ucapnya sebelum menyelipkan tangannya di balik telapak tangan Kagami dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Kagami namun wajahnya yang semakin memerah menandakan dia sadar apa yang membuat Kuroko berterima kasih.

"Untuk menemaniku."

"Be-Berisik!" Meski terdengar kesal, Kuroko dapat menangkap nada bahagia dalam suaranya. Kagami membalas genggaman tangan Kuroko, membawanya lebih mendekat kearahnya.

* * *

Saat mereka tiba di tempat tujuan dan masuk ke dalam restoran _fastfood_ 24 jam tersebut, Kagami mengenali wajah-wajah yang tidak asing lagi baginya berkumpul di satu meja.

Seluruh Anggota Kiseki no Sedai alias mantan tim basket Teiko berkumpul di satu meja. Pemandangan tersebut amat mencolok, terutama karena warna rambut mereka yang berwarna-warni membuat mereka tampak seperti kumpulan pelangi.

"Ah! Kagamicchi, Kurokocchi! Disini!" Seru Kise yang dengan riang memanggil mereka walau sebenarnya hal itu tidak perlu karena pandangan Kagami dan Kuroko langsung terpusat pada mereka begitu masuk.

"Akhirya kalian datang juga. Aah! Merepotkan, aku masih ingin tidur kenapa dia mendadak menyuruh untuk berkumpul?" Ujar Aomine sebelum menguap panjang.

"Ah! Tetsu-kun!" Seru Momoi yang duduk disebelah Aomine yang langsung bangkit berdiri dan berlari kearah Kuroko untuk mendekapnya erat. "Lama tidak bertemu! Kita tak pernah lagi ketemu semenjak Winter Cup berakhir! Aku kangeen~"

"Mo-Momoi-san…sesak…" Ujar Kuroko lirih saat menerima pelukan maut gadis cantik berambut merah jambu berdada besar tersebut.

"Aaah…aku bosan, kapan Aka-chin datang? Supaya semua ini cepat selesai." Murasakibara mulai berceloteh disela-sela mengunyah _Umaibo_ stick kesukaannya.

"Menurut ramalan Oha-Asa, keberuntungan zodiak Cancer berada di tingkat menengah, tergantung apa yang akan dibicarakannya aku bisa sangat sial atau beruntung, Nanodayo." Midorima menambahkan sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya, barang keberuntungannya hari itu tergenggam erat ditangannya berupa sebotol obat pil. Tidak menghiraukan ejekan Aomine yang mengatakan 'hah? Kau masih percaya ramalan bodoh itu?'

"Dari tadi aku ingin menanyakan, sebenarnya obat apa itu-ssu?" Tanya Kise dengan penasaran tengah memperhatikan barang keberuntungan Midorima.

"Obat penenang." Jawab pemuda berambut hijau itu singkat.

_Kise, Midorima, Aomine, Murasakibara dan bahkan Momoi berkumpul disini…jelas Akashi tidak akan memanggil seluruh anggota Kiseki no Sedai berkumpul untuk masalah sepele… _Kagami memperhatikan satu per satu anggota tim dari sekolah lawan yang telah berhasil ditaklukannya bersama Kuroko dengan wajah serius.

"Oi, ada yang tahu alasan kenapa kalian di panggil kemari oleh Akashi?" Tanya Kagami mendadak.

"Entahlah, aku lebih penasaran alasan kenapa _orang luar_ ada di sini." Jawab Murasakibara dengan otomatis menekankan pada kata 'orang luar' membuat Kagami mendelik tajam kearahnya.

Hubungan Kagami dan Murasakibara yang sejak awal memang buruk semakin diperburuk setelah ia mengetahui kenyataan hubungan Murasakibara dan Himuro yang sudah melampaui batas persahabatan.

Meski hubungan saudara angkat antar mereka sudah retak. Kagami masih sering memperhatikan Himuro, terlebih dia tidak paham alasan kenapa Himuro bisa memilih orang seperti Murasakibara.

Pertemuan terakhir mereka hampir berakhir dengan perkelahian sengit antar dua pria dengan jiwa bocah abadi itu bila tidak dihentikan oleh Himuro dan Kuroko.

"Yah, dia tidak sepenuhnya-hoahm-orang luar sih…" ujar Aomine yang menguap ditengah pembicaraan.

"Kalau dihitung-hitung Kagamicchi sudah termasuk salah satu dari kita-ssu! iya-kan, Midorimacchi?" Tanya Kise pada Midorima yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Aku menolak untuk mengakuinya, Nanodayo!" Jawab Midorima dengan tajam disusul 'eeeeeh?!' panjang dari Kise.

Hubungan Kagami dengan anggota Kiseki No Sedai terlepas dari Kuroko, Kise dan Momoi memang masih terbilang tidak akur.

Suara langkah kaki yang terdengar memasuki Maji Burger membuat mereka semua menoleh ke arah pintu dengan ekspresi serius, mengantisipasi kedatangan orang yang sedari tadi mereka bicarakan dan alasan kenapa mereka semua berkumpul disini.

Akashi Seiijuro, mantan kapten Kiseki No Sedai!

.

.

"Ha…halo semuanya…" orang yang muncul tersebut ternyata berbeda dari orang yang mereka duga.

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu tampak gelisah saat pandangan mata seluruh mantan anggota Kiseki No Sedai (plus Kagami) terpusat padanya karena kemunculannya yang tidak terduga.

"Ah, Kagami-kun, Kuroko-kun, senang bertemu." Ujarnya melambaikan tangan kearah Kagami dan Kuroko sebagai dua orang yang paling dikenalnya disitu selaku bermain di tim yang sama.

"Furihata-kun, selamat siang," Kuroko membalas dengan nada datar, tampaknya tidak terlalu terkejut oleh kemunculannya sementara mantan anggota Kiseki no sedai dan Kagami masih dalam status shock.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Kagami melontarkan pertanyaan (Yang juga dipertanyakan oleh seluruh mantan anggota Kiseki No Sedai) saat otaknya bekerja kembali setelah pulih dari kondisi shocknya.

Semenjak ia di turunkan untuk berhadapan secara langsung dengan Akashi di Winter Cup, mereka sulit untuk melupakan keberadaannya meski tipis.

"Eh? Itu…" Furihata menggaruk pipinya, mencari jawaban tepat untuk pertanyaan sang _Power forward_ terbaik dari Seirin tersebut.

"Aku yang memintanya untuk datang." Sekali lagi mereka semua dikejutkan oleh kedatangan Akashi yang tiba-tiba, ia muncul mendadak dari balik Furihata dan menepuk pundak pemuda berambut cokelat tersebut yang anehnya tidak takut atau terkejut seperti reaksi yang mereka duga akan datang darinya.

"Ah, selamat siang, Akashi-san." Ujar Furihata sambil tersenyum simpul melihat kedatangan pemuda berambut semerah darah tersebut.

"Maaf, aku sudah membuat kalian semua menunggu lama." Kata Akashi dengan sopan seraya mengarahkan pandangannya pada mantan anggota tim-nya. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Kagami, pemuda berambut merah dengan degradasi hitam di bawah itu tampak agak terkejut saat mata merahnya bertemu pandang dengan mata Akashi yang memiliki pupil warna serupa.

"Kau Kagami Taiga bukan? Aku yakin kita belum pernah bertemu dengan cara yang layak sebelumnya." Katanya seraya berjalan kearah Kagami dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Sekali lagi perkenalkan, namaku Akashi Seiijuro, senang bertemu denganmu."

"O-ou…" Hanya itu yang sanggup Kagami katakan saat berjabat tangan dengannya.

_Jadi ini Akashi Seiijuro yang asli yang Kuroko ceritakan? …_ Terbayang kembali kejadian saat pertama kali Kagami berhadapan dengannya di Winter cup. Setelah pertandingan tersebut berakhir barulah Kuroko menjelaskan sisi lain dari diri Akashi pada anggota tim Seirin.

Pertemuan pertamanya dengan Akashi dengan sisi emperor yang hampir berakhir dengan dirinya mengalami cacat permanen seandainya ia tidak memiliki refleks tingkat tinggi membuat Kagami menjadi waspada terhadapnya.

Ia berjalan menuju salah satu dari dua tempat kosong yang tidak ditempati siapapun disebelah Kuroko dan duduk disana, membuat semua orang yang duduk di sekeliling meja bundar tersebut memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Jelas semua mantan Kiseki No Sedai tahu siapa Akashi yang saat ini tengah duduk dihadapan mereka.

"Duduklah, Kouki." Katanya memberi isyarat agar pemuda berambut cokelat salah satu dari trio _bench-warmer_ Seirin itu untuk duduk disampingnya yang langsung dituruti tanpa abal-abal.

_KOUKI?! _Pikir semua orang di meja itu, terkejut lagi dengan panggilan tidak formal akan nama Furihata tersebut karena setahu mereka Akashi yang asli bahkan tidak pernah menyebut mereka dengan nama kecil mereka. Di sudutnya, tampak Midorima membuka tutup botol obat penenang yang dibawanya dan meneguk beberapa pil sekaligus.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Midorima." Ia melihat kearah pemuda berambut hijau yang hampir tersedak pil penenang saat marganya disebut.

"Aomine." Pemuda berambut biru gelap itu tampak santai menanggapi panggilan Akashi. "Murasakibara." Si rambut ungu itu tetap sibuk mengunyah _maibou_.

"Kise." Sang idola berambut kuning itu menjawab dengan 'osu' singkat dan memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih cemerlang.

"Dan, Kuroko." Ia melihat kearah pemuda bersurai biru muda disampingnya.

"Lama tidak bertemu juga, Akashi-kun." Kuroko menganguk pelan.

"Baiklah, sebelum kita mulai bagaimana kalau kita makan siang terlebih dahulu? Biar aku yang menanggung biayanya." Ia berkata sambil mengeluarkan kartu kredit miliknya.

Ada beberapa orang seperti Midorima, Kise dan Momoi yang ragu-ragu menerima tawarannya namun orang seperti Aomine (baca: tidak punya sopan santun) Murasakibara dan Kagami yang menerimanya tanpa pikir panjang, mumpung makan gratis.

"Kouki, pesanlah apa yang kau inginkan." Kedua kalinya Akashi memanggil Furihata dengan nama kecilnya membuat semua disitu yakin mereka tidak salah dengar. Mereka masih bertanya-tanya alasan kenapa Furihata Kouki ada disini, bersama mereka.

"Kurasa aku akan memesan large cheeseburger, kentang goreng dan pepsi." Ujar Furihata seraya berpikir.

"Minuman bersoda?" Furihata sedikit berjengit saat mendengar nada dingin dalam suara Akashi. "Kau tahu kalau minuman bersoda mengandung pemanis buatan, kafein dan asam fosfat yang berbahaya bagi kesehatan tubuh bukan? Sebagai seorang atlet kau seharusnya lebih memperhatikan keseimbangan pola makanmu!"

"Hal itu juga berlaku padamu, Kagami Taiga! Memang benar kau mengimbangi porsi makananmu dengan latihan yang intensif namun memakan makanan cepat saji dalam jumlah banyak, perhari juga dapat menimbulkan banyak komplikasi!" Katanya saat melihat porsi burger yang dipesan Kagami. Lalu kemudian Ia menoleh kearah Kuroko.

"Sebaliknya Kuroko, kau tidak dapat bertahan hanya dengan minum milkshake saja. Sisi baiknya minuman itu memang mengandung kalsium tinggi namun disaat bersamaan juga mengandung lemak dan pemanis buatan!"

"Banyak yang harus diperbaiki dari pola makan kalian!"

_Bukannya tadi dia bilang pesan apapun yang diinginkan? _Pikir mereka semua di saat bersamaan saat mendengar ceramahan Akashi. Mau Akashi yang manapun tetap saja dia cerewet soal keseimbangan pola makan.

Setelah mereka selesai makan siang, barulah Akashi memulai pembicaraan yang tertunda.

"Seperti yang kukatakan dalam pesanku, ada hal penting yang ingin kusampaikan." Akashi tersenyum tipis saat seluruh mantan anggota tim-nya memandang kearahnya dengan pandangan serius. Jelas mereka tengah menebak hal yang ingin di katakannya tentang pertandingan basket pada Inter-High yang selanjutnya.

Apapun itu, sebagai sesama pemain basket dan pesaing terkuat dari masing-masing sekolah. Jelas mereka semua ingin mempertahankan martabatnya dan martabat sekolahnya.

"Aku yakin kalian semua sudah mengenal orang ini." Ia memberi isyarat agar perhatian mereka terpusat pada Furihata. "Pemain nomor 12 dari tim basket Seirin. Furihata Kouki."

Kagami dan Kuroko sama-sama menoleh kearah Furihata, melemparkan pandangan penuh tanya yang dijawab dengan isyarat jari 'akan kujelaskan nanti' oleh pemuda bersurai cokelat tersebut.

"Walau begitu aku takkan menyangkal berita ini akan sangat mengejutkan bagi kalian semua." Akashi tertawa kecil namun tidak tersirat kesinisan yang mewarnai suaranya seperti saat sisi emperornya muncul.

Sebelum melanjutkan. "Akan kenyataan bahwa saat ini kami tengah terlibat dalam hubungan _anomali_."

Pernyataan tak terduga tersebut menimbulkan reaksi yang berbeda-beda dari sekelompok orang di hadapan mereka. Momoi menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya menunjukan ekspresi luar biasa terkejut, Kuroko berhenti menyesap milkshake-nya dan menatap kedua orang disebelahnya tanpa berkedip, ekspresi terkejut tampak muncul diwajah yang biasanya hampir tidak ada ekspresi itu.

lensa kacamata yang dikenakan Midorima pecah dalam sekejap walau Ia mempertahankan ekspresi wajahnya agar tetap netral.

Kise keselek kentang goreng,

Kagami menjatuhkan burger yang tengah dimakannya ke meja,

Aomine memuncratkan minuman yang baru saja diminumnya.

Sementara Murasakibara hanya bisa melongo, tidak memahami betul maksud perkataan Akashi.

.

"Hahaha…" tawa pendek yang dipaksakan dari Midorima memecahkan keheningan yang menyelimuti grup tersebut. "Aku tidak menyangka orang sepertimu bisa bercanda juga," Katanya seraya mengeluarkan kacamata cadangan dari balik jaket yang dikenakannya sambil mengenakan kacamata cadangannya pemuda berambut hijau itu berkata dengan serius.

"leluconmu tidak lucu, Nodayo." Ia tampak sangat menolak kebenaran berita yang baru saja didengarnya itu.

Masih dalam keadaan shock yang lain tampak belum dapat menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk membalas pernyataan Akashi terlebih Kise yang masih terbatuk karena tersedak.

"Anu…boleh aku bertanya?" Murasakibara mengangkat tangannya membuat perhatian semuanya tertuju pada si raksasa berambut ungu tersebut. "Apa kau bisa menjelaskan dengan kata-kata yang lebih sederhana yang barusan itu?" tanyanya dengan nada malas.

"Yang kumaksud kurang lebih serupa dengan hubunganmu dengan Himuro Tatsuya, kami memiliki hubungan dalam pengertian romantis." Jelas pemuda berambut merah itu dengan sabar, mengingat yang dihadapinya adalah Murasakibara yang lalot.

Murasakibara merespon dengan 'oh' pelan sebelum kembali menikmati snack kesukaannya.

Mendengar pernyataan Akashi yang kedua kalinya mengkonfirmasi bahwa pendengaran mereka tidak salah.

"Tunggu! Eh? Apa? Bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi?! Sejak kapan?! Kenapa tidak ada satupun anggota tim Seirin yang menyadarinya?!" Kagami langsung melontarkan bertubi-tubi pertanyaan begitu sadar dari shocknya.

"Maaf, sebentar, aku butuh waktu untuk mencerna semua ini…" Aomine memegang dahinya. Meski sudah dua kali mendengar pernyataan itu, dia tampak masih belum dapat menerima fakta kebenaran tak terduga itu.

"Air…air…aku butuh air…" Kise tampak susah payah berusaha menggapai minuman di hadapannya.

Lupakan tentang yang lain, Kagami dan Kuroko sebagai teman satu tim Furihata yang secara literal bertemu dengannya 6 hari berturut-turut selama seminggu saja tidak menduga hubungan tersebut. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu tak pernah sekalipun menanyakan tentang Akashi.

Terakhir kali mereka melihat Furihata dan Akashi bersama adalah saat pertandingan lawan Rakuzan di winter cup. Itu-pun dengan Furihata yang hampir mati, berdiri di tempat karena ketakutan menghadapi Akashi.

Bagaimana caranya menjelaskan logika dibalik hubungan kedua orang yang menjelang akhir tahun tidak mengenal satu sama lain dan 4 bulan berikutnya di tahun ajaran baru dimulai sudah mendeklarasikan hubungan mereka.

.

"Uwaa! Selamat Akashi-kun, Furihata-kun!" Momoi sebagai orang pertama yang memberikan respon positif, menyalami mereka berdua dengan riang.

"Ya, selamat. Akashi-kun dan Furihata-kun." Kuroko akhirnya ikut menyelamati mereka berdua sambil menganguk pelan dan ekspresinya perlahan berubah menjadi datar kembali.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Midorima mengeluarkan beberapa pil penenang lagi, kali ini lebih banyak dari sebelumnya dan meminumnya dalam satu tegukan.

"Jadi sejak kapan kalian jadian?" Tanya Momoi dengan menggebu-gebu. Diantara mereka semua sepertinya hanya dia yang penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Ehehehe, sekitar sebulan yang lalu." Jawab Furihata sedikit malu-malu dan senang tertampang di wajahnya.

"Ah, pantas saja kau jadi sering meleng saat latihan dan beberapa kali ponselmu harus di sita Hyuuga-senpai karena kau terus mengeceknya tiap beberapa menit." Ujar Kuroko mengangkat alisnya. Akhirnya dia memahami siapa daland dibalik kelakuan aneh Furihata. Bukannya dia tidak menduga kalau si rambut cokelat itu punya pacar hanya saja Akashi sama sekali tidak terlintas sebagai kandidat di benaknya.

"Tunggu! Kenapa kau bisa menanggapi hal ini dengan tenang begitu?!" Seru Kagami yang berdiri dari tempat duduknya, tidak menghiraukan Kuroko yang memintanya untuk tenang dan beranjak mendekati Furihata sebelum menggoncangkan bahunya.

"Dari semua orang kenapa kau harus jadian dengan-_nya?!_" Kagami menekankan tone suaranya di kalimat 'nya' mengindikasikan orang yang dimaksud. Furihata tampak kesulitan menjawab karena tubuhnya digoncangkan sekeras mungkin.

"Haah?! Kenapa kau yang protes? Harusnya kami yang keberatan!" Tanpa terduga Murasakibara menengahi. "Untuk berpikir orang seperti _dia_." Dia menoleh kearah Furihata, memberikannya tatapan yang amat merendahkan khas miliknya. "dapat bersanding dengan Aka-chin."

"Untuk yang satu ini, aku berpihak pada Murasakibara." Aomine ikut-ikutan menengahi. Mereka masih belum bisa menerima fakta bahwa mantan kapten mereka yang tersohor itu terlibat dalam hubungan khusus dengan si cadangan tanpa nama dari Seirin.

"Mou! Hentikan kalian berdua! Jangan terlalu menekan Furihata-kun!" Omel Momoi sambil berkacak pinggang, memarahi tabiat buruk kedua teman baiknya tersebut.

"Momocchi benar-ssu!" Kise akhirnya ikut masuk dalam pembicaraan setelah cukup lama bergumul dengan tersedaknya. "Biar bagaimanapun mereka saling menyukai, sejak kapan suka bisa pilih-pilih-ssu?" Kemudian perlahan ekspresi semangatnya berubah menjadi sayu. "Aku berharap suatu saat nanti Kasamatsu-senpai dapat memahami perasaanku, hiks."

"Makanya sudah kubilang kalau kau tidak cepat menyatakannya, nanti dia keburu lulus." Kuroko sebagai orang pertama yang mendengar curhatan Kise tentang orang yang disukainya memberi saran singkat.

"Aku tahu itu!" Seru pemuda berambut kuning itu dengan nada dramatis. "Tapi, tapi, bagaimana kalau dia menolakku-ssu? Dan kalau-pun di terima bagaimana kami menghadapi hubungan jarak jauh-ssu?" Entah darimana pembicaraan ini berujung ke sesi curhat dari pihak Kise.

Yang tidak dipedulikan lainnya karena masih berfokus pada masalah Akashi dan Furihata.

"Omong-omong, siapa diantara kalian yang _diatas_?" Tanya Kuroko melontarkan pertanyaan random tersebut dengan santainya kearah Akashi membuat Furihata di sebelahnya mencicit kaget dengan wajah merona merah.

_Pertanyaan langsung?! _Pikir Kise, Momoi dan Kagami di saat bersamaan saat mendengar pertanyaan Kuroko. Walau mereka bertiga juga penasaran, mereka sungkan untuk bertanya.

"Oi, Tetsu, jangan menanyakan pertanyaan yang jawabannya sudah jelas begitu." Kata Aomine membantah pertanyaan Kuroko sebelum dijawab oleh Akashi.

"Benar, sudah jelas siapa pihak yang dominan pada pasangan itu." Kata Midorima menambahkan sambil lagi-lagi membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

Dominansi Akashi adalah hal yang absolut, tidak terbantahkan.

Akashi terkekeh kecil saat mendengar perdebatan tersebut. "Untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu," Dia menoleh ke arah Kuroko dengan senyuman misterius namun menggoda disaat bersamaan.

"Aku hanya bisa mengatakan, _I am savoured the pleasure of being taken."_

Lensa kacamata Midorima pecah untuk kedua kalinya saat mendengar pernyataan itu melucur dari mulut Akashi sedangkan Kagami terjatuh dari tempatnya berdiri saking tidak percaya apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

Yang lainnya (yang tidak mengerti bahasa inggris) hanya bisa diam dan melongo saling berpandangan. Namun dari reaksi luar biasa dari Midorima dan Kagami. Momoi, Aomine dan Kuroko tampaknya dapat memahami artinya.

.

"_IMPOSSIBLEEEE_!" Kagami menjambak rambutnya sendiri karena frustasi. "Hah?! Apa? Jadi, kalian sudah melakukan itu?! Furihata, kau mau aku mempercayai hal macam begitu? Lebih tepatnya _bagaimana_ kau?!"

Dia tidak dapat mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri, terlebih bagaimana caranya Furihata masuk ke tahap itu (Apalagi bersama Akashi) sebelum mereka. Bukannya dia iri –oke, memang iri-karena Kuroko belum mengijinkannya melakukan _itu_.

Namun untuk berpikir akan tiba hari dimana dia merasa kalah pada Furihata, dia tak pernah membayangkan hal tersebut bisa terjadi.

"Yang benar saja Akashi, kau serius membiarkan si tanpa nama itu mendominasimu?" Tanya Aomine dengan nada sinis membuat Akashi mendelik tajam kearahnya, sejak dulu Akashi memang tidak menyukai sifat blak-blakan si gangguro berambut biru gelap itu.

"Pandanganku terhadapmu berubah, Nanodayo." Midorima mengambil satu lagi kacamata cadangan dari balik jaketnya membuat Kise dan Momoi bertanya-tanya berapa banyak kacamata cadangan yang dibawanya.

Sebagai mantan kapten tim mereka, Midorima dan Aomine selalu menghormati dan mengagumi Akashi. Memandangnya sebagai sosok kesempurnaan absolut, tanpa satupun kekurangan. Dia sempurna dalam berbagai sisi, selain itu dia bukan orang yang hanya bergantung pada pengalaman dan talenta namun pekerja keras yang handal. Kemampuan tersebut membuatnya dapat memimpin mereka menjadi tim terkuat nasional.

Sesungguhnya mereka sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan orientasi seksual pemuda berambut merah tersebut. Hanya saja mereka tidak dapat membiarkan nama Akashi Seijuuro yang seperti itu tercoreng, oleh keberadaan seorang Furihata Kouki.

.

Mendengar komentar menusuk tersebut, Akashi menarik nafas panjang dan menutup matanya "Sudah kukatakan," perlahan membukanya, memperlihatkan sepasang mata berwarna merah darah saat menatap mantan rekan-rekan setimnya. "Berita ini akan menggemparkan kalian dan kami sudah siap untuk itu." Orang-orang yang berharga baginya, yang pernah berjuang bersama di sisinya meraih posisi puncak. "Sesungguhnya aku tidak berharap kalian dapat memahami atau menerima hal ini…" Tidak ada nada paksaan dalam suaranya, dia tidak meminta mereka untuk menerima hubungan dengan tingkat absurditas luar biasa tinggi seperti ini. "Aku hanya ingin kalian tahu. Dia orang yang sangat berharga bagiku."

Mereka semua terdiam saat menyaksikan betapa serius ekspresi Akashi saat mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Maafkan aku bila hal ini membuat kalian tidak nyaman." Katanya dengan datar namun mereka dapat menangkap nada penyesalan disalamnya.

Kuroko memandang Akashi dan kemudian Furihata secara bergantian. Dia paham bagaimana sulitnya mengakui kenyataan mereka memiliki hubungan abnormal dihadapan orang lain, terutama teman-temanmu sendiri. Sampai sekarang dia masih mengingat betapa tegangnya ia dan Kagami saat pertama kali mereka mengatakan tentang hubungan mereka dihadapan anggota tim Seirin yang lain.

Ia bersyukur mereka tampak menerima dan merestui hubungan mereka, bahkan kalau jujur rasanya Izuki-senpai, Kiyoshi-senpai, Hyuuga-senpai dan Kantoku sudah menduga mereka memiliki hubungan semacam itu sehingga mereka sama sekali tidak terkejut.

Mereka semua termasuk Furihata tetap memperlakukan mereka seperti biasanya dan untuk hal itu ia berterima kasih.

Kini saatnya ia membalas budi, ia menatap ke arah Kagami. Memberinya isyarat untuk melakukan sesuatu sesuai instruksinya.

Namun sebelum Kagami sempat menangkap sinyal tersebut. Furihata sudah membuat mereka semua terkejut karena tiba-tiba berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menggebrak meja dengan keras, membuat perhatian bukan hanya mantan anggota Kiseki No Sedai namun semua pengunjung Maji Burger terpusat padanya.

"Maafkan aku!" Serunya dengan lantang.

"Eh?Ke-kenapa?" Tanya Momoi sambil mengerjapkan matanya dua kali dengan ekspresi bingung begitu pula dengan Kise. Midorima, Aomine dan Murasakibara hanya memberinya tatapan dingin.

"Semuanya salahku!" katanya lagi sambil menundukan kepala.

"Oi, aku punya teman satu tim yang kerjanya minta maaf melulu, aku sudah muak mendengarnya tiap hari." Kata Aomine dengan tajam.

"Karena aku lemah dan tidak menonjol, aku tidak punya apa-apa yang bisa dibanggakan dari diriku! Aku tidak keberatan bila kalian merendahkan ataupun mencercaku!" Furihata melanjutkan, tidak menaggapi komentar Aomine dan masih menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak memiliki bakat yang besar, kemampuanku bahkan dibawah rata-rata. Aku juga tidak memiliki penampilan yang menarik ataupun keahlian tersembunyi yang luar biasa. Aku juga memiliki tingkat intelektual yang rendah…" Furihata terhenti sejenak, sebelum melanjutkan. "Namun, Akashi-san menerima diriku yang seperti itu, dengan segala kekuranganku."

Bagi Furihata, sosok Akashi adalah sosok yang tidak dapat digapainya. Seseorang yang superior dan jauh diatasnya. Mereka hidup di dunia yang sama namun menjalani kehidupan yang amat bertolak belakang.

"Karena itu aku merasa amat beruntung, dapat mengenal Akashi-san."

Setelah itu Furihata perlahan mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang mereka.

"Jadi aku minta agar kalian tidak berprasangka buruk tentang Akashi-san."

Pernyataan yang penuh perasaan itu membuat semua orang yang menyaksikan pemandangan itu terdiam oleh kejujuran Furihata.

.

.

"Indahnya~" Ujar Momoi dengan mata berkaca-kaca yang langsung menghampiri Furihata dan memegang tangannya. "Kau mendapatkan dukungan penuh dariku Furihata-kun! Aku mendukung hubungan kalian, apapun yang terjadi!" Ujarnya memberi semangat.

"Ukh! Aku tidak tahan! Pengakuannya bikin nyesek!" Kise tampak sibuk mencari-cari sapu tangan untuk menyeka air mata haru yang tak terbendung sekalian dengan ingus.

"Mata Kagami-kun memerah…" Ujar Kuroko saat melihat pemuda yang di sebutkan itu mendecih sambil membuang muka untuk menyembunyikan air mata yang hampir jatuh.

_Ukh…kenapa rasanya aku jadi seperti orang jahat, ya…_ Pikir Midorima sambil lagi-lagi membenarkan letak kaca mata yang sebenarnya tidak salah.

Hanya Murasakibara dan Aomine yang masih tetap berwajah netral menghadapi situasi tersebut. Mereka memandang lurus ke arah Furihata, menyadari kilat determinasi di dalam sana.

Determinasi yang sama yang sering mereka temukan dimata lawan-lawan yang mereka hadapi di tiap pertandingan.

Murasakibara berhenti mengunyah Maibou dan seulas cengiran yang lebih mirip seringai muncul di wajah Aomine.

"Determinasi yang bagus, Kalau begitu caranya mudah, kan?" Katanya sambil berdiri dari tempatnya duduk membuat perhatian semuanya tertuju padanya. "Kau hanya perlu membuktikan bahwa kau layak untuk menjadi pendamping mantan kapten tim Kiseki No Sedai."

"Eh?"

"Kutunggu permainanmu di Inter-high selanjutnya." Kata Aomine sebelum berjalan keluar dari tempat tersebut disusul rengekan Momoi yang berseru 'Tunggu aku, Dai-chan!' gadis bersurai merah muda itu berbalik ke arah yang lain dan melambaikan tangannya, mengucapkan salam perpisahan sebelum menyusul pria tinggi berkulit hitam yang sudah terlebih dahulu keluar.

"Hmph, aku takkan memaafkanmu kalau determinasimu barusan hanya sekedar omong besar, Nanodayo!" Kata Midorima sebelum beranjak keluar.

"Aah, ini merepotkan, Sesungguhnya aku tidak terlalu peduli." Ucap Murasakibara yang bangkit dari tempat duduknya, bersiap untuk keluar. "Namun Aka-chin memilihmu jadi aku ingin melihat seberapa jauh kau bisa berkembang."

"Semoga kau masuk dalam sebagai pemain reguler tahun depan Furihata-kun, Kasamatsu-senpai juga menantikan permainanmu~ssu!" Kise melambaikan tangan kearah mereka dengan riang sebelum mengikuti langkah Murasakibara untuk keluar.

Furihata hanya bisa bengong, tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa melihat satu per satu mantan anggota tim basket Teiko itu keluar dari restoran.

"Tenang saja," Kagami mengalungkan lengannya di pundak Furihata dan Kuroko menepuk bahunya. "Selama ada pasangan cahaya dan bayangan Seirin disisimu, kau takkan kalah, Furihata!" celetuk si merah dengan tawa penuh percaya diri. "Bersama mari kita berjuang sebaik mungkin untuk Inter-High tahun ini, Furihata-kun." Kata Kuroko menyemangatinya.

"Ah…iya…terima kasih…" Ujarnya pelan dengan nada parau.

_Apa aku secara tidak sadar telah menggali kuburanku sendiri? _Pikirnya dengan perasaan miris.

.

"Baiklah, kami harus segera kembali, sampai jumpa minggu depan saat latihan Furihata." Ujar Kagami sebelum mereka berempat pisah jalan. "Dan, Akashi!" Serunya membuat sang pemilik nama melihat kearahnya. "Mengetahui fakta ini bukan berarti kami akan mengalah padamu di pertandingan!"

Akashi terkekeh kecil mendengarnya. "Seharusnya kalian yang waspada Kagami Taiga, aku takkan segan di pertandingan meski Kouki berasal dari tim Seirin."

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Akashi-kun." Kuroko mengangukan kepalanya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Kuroko." Akashi menanggapinya dengan senyuman.

Kuroko hendak berbalik untuk mengikuti langkah Kagami namun terhenti saat ia teringat akan kata-kata yang belum sempat terucapkan.

"Ah, Akashi-kun." Pemuda bersurai biru muda itu kembali menoleh kearah Akashi yang memandangnya dengan tatapan bertanya. "Aku senang dapat bertemu denganmu kembali."

Memahami makna dibalik perkataan Kuroko, Akashi terdiam sesaat sebelum senyuman kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ya, aku juga senang dapat kembali…" Gumamnya seraya memperhatikan dua sosok anggota tim andalan Seirin berjalan semakin jauh dari mereka.

"Akashi-san?" Ia menoleh kearah Furihata yang berjalan disampingnya. "Biar kuantar sampai ke stasiun kereta, kau harus kembali ke Kyoto hari ini bukan?" Sifat Furihata yang perhatian memang selalu dapat meluluhkan hatinya.

"Kouki…Terima kasih."

Furihata sedikit terkejut saat merasakan jemari lain bertaut dengan miliknya dan mendapati pemuda bersurai merah menatap balik dengan kedua mata yang dulunya berlainan warna itu.

Jantungnya berdetak 2 kali lebih cepat dari biasanya saat merasakan hangat tubuh Akashi yang bergerak mendekatinya dan kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Furihata.

"Untuk yang tadi."

Furihata menarik nafas lega saat mengamati ekspresi Akashi yang tampak tenang.

Setidaknya hal itu sepadan untuk menerima senyuman tulus dari Akashi.

Menutup matanya, Furihata kembali teringat disaat terakhir kali dia berhadapan dengan Akashi emperor. Mata _Heterochromatic _yang menyimpan berbagai rahasia tak terungkap itu akan selamanya membekas didalam pikirannya.

Perpisahan yang ditutup dengan perjajian yang dibuatnya. Janji yang pasti akan selalu ditepatinya.

_Janji untuk terus berada di sisi Akashi Seijuuro untuk selamanya…_

.

.

"Haah…aku benar-benar masih belum bisa percaya hal yang tadi benar-benar terjadi." Kagami berujar seraya memasukan tangan di saku celananya.

"Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, Furihata berani juga bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu keras-keras. Dia sudah banyak berkembang dari dirinya setahun yang lalu." Tambahnya mengingat sosok Furihata yang dikenalinya di awal tahun ajaran baru kelas satu. Si penakut yang mudah menyerah.

"Cinta bisa mengubah seseorang Kagami-kun." Sela Kuroko yang berjalan selangkah dibelakangnya.

"Tapi untuk kasus Furihata itu namanya perubahan drastis."

"Sejujurnya aku senang, Furihata-kun berpacaran dengan Akashi-kun."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Karena, tadi untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat Akashi-kun begitu…bahagia." Pemuda berambut biru muda itu mengingat momen saat ia menangkap pandangan Akashi pada Furihata.

Pandangan yang amat dikenalnya karena dia selalu memberi tatapan yang sama pada pemuda berambut merah dengan gradasi hitam disampingnya itu.

Walau sering kali orang yang bersangkutan tidak menyadarinya.

"Heeh? Sungguh? Aku tidak begitu menyadarinya sih…" Kagami menggaruk kepalanya dengan ekspresi sedikit bingung.

Benar-benar tidak sensitif. Terkadang sifat Kagami yang seperti itu membuat Kuroko geram padanya.

"Omong-omong, bagaimana rasanya berkumpul kembali dengan Kiseki No Sedai setelah sekian lama?" Tanya pemuda bersurai merah dengan gradasi hitam itu sambil menyeringai mengejek.

"Tidak masalah."

"Oh ya? Kukira kau bakal lebih _down_…" Kagami mengingat aura berat yang dirasakannya saat pertama kali ia menghadiri perkumpulan Kiseki No Sedai. Kelompok yang sama yang ia pernah berjanji untuk menaklukan mereka di awal tahun pertamanya.

Ekspresi Kagami berubah menjadi lebih serius dan gelap saat pemikiran yang selanjutnya terlintas dibenaknya.

Tim yang sama yang pernah membuat Kuroko membenci basket yang begitu dicintainya.

"Kagami-kun?" Ia dikejutkan oleh kehadiran Kuroko yang sudah berdiri disampingnya dan menggamit lengannya. Kagami bisa melihat sirat kekhawatiran di manik biru tersebut.

"Ah, maaf, aku tidak dengar kau bicara apa, bisa kau ulangi?'

"Kau sedang memikirkan _hal_ itu lagi!" Kuroko dengan tegas menyimpulkan. Bagi Kuroko, Kagami adalah orang yang sangat mudah untuk dibaca seperti buku terbuka dan sebaliknya Kagami tidak bisa berbohong di hadapan Kuroko.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal itu lagi…" Ujar Kuroko, meski dengan nada netral, Kagami dapat menangkap sirat kekecewaan disana.

"Maaf…hanya saja, aku-" sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, kuroko sudah terlebih dahulu memotongnya.

"Karena Kagami-kun dan tim Seirin adalah bagian dari masa depanku." Tampaklah Senyuman lebar yang amat jarang muncul diwajah pemuda berambut biru itu.

"K-Kau! Kenapa kau selalu bisa mengatakan hal memalukan seperti itu dengan santai?!" Kagami mempercepat langkahnya dengan wajah merah merona setelah melihat ekspresi Kuroko. Sementara orang yang bersangkutan hanya mengikutinya dari belakang sambil tertawa kecil melihat reaksinya.

.

.

END

**A/N** : Akhirya selesaiiiiiiiiii! Apa yang sebenarnya merasukiku membuat fic ini sih?! Sampe satu bulan yang lalu Gw bahkan bukan penggemar Akashi x Furihata (Malah Kagakuro udah lama tp msh blm di bikin ficnya…Hiks…sori pairing mereka malah jadi nyempil…) secara ga lngsng fic ini emang terinspirasi dari fic Other Half yg Q bwt sblmnya tp ga nyangka aja bkl jadi oneshot panjang.

Fic ini sebenernya sequel dari fic yg blm Q publish, idenya sih udah ada tp msh males ngetik.

Knp jadi fic serius yah? Awalnya nie mo bikin fic slash humor/parody tp d tengah2 mlh jadi serius gra2 Furihata Confession.

Kata penutup, Saya berterima kasih bagi semua yang mau menyempatkan waktu membaca karya pemula ini. Sekian dan sampai jumpa ^^


End file.
